


Leave Behind

by Frosty83



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Otabek Altin, Alpha/Omega, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 10:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14714045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frosty83/pseuds/Frosty83
Summary: The days seemed to get shorter and shorter the closer it got to Yuri's due date. Otabek was trying desperately to make his mate as comfortable as he possibly could. They had both known it was going to be risky for Yuri to have children and they had taken every precaution. When they found out they were having twins the situation became exceedingly difficult.





	Leave Behind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gia_Sesshoumaru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gia_Sesshoumaru/gifts).



> I asked on my RP blog on Tumblr for songs or lyrics as prompts for stories. This one was from my friend Gia "Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed". It took control of me and we'll here it is!
> 
> Enjoy!

The days seemed to get shorter and shorter the closer it got to Yuri's due date. Otabek was trying desperately to make his mate as comfortable as he possibly could. They had both known it was going to be risky for Yuri to have children and they had taken every precaution. When they found out they were having twins the situation became exceedingly difficult.   
  
'Beka, just~' Yuri had tried to be upbeat about it, 'we'll take it one day at a time. I don't want to give them up.'    
  
'But, Yura, I could lose you to this. I'm not sure I can be strong enough to do this without you,' Otabek cried curled up next to Yuri on his hospital bed.   
  
Yuri played with his husband's undercut, 'I will always be with you in some way, babe. Just keep helping me leave behind some reasons to be missed by our little ones. Who knows maybe I'll get better after they're here,' he said with a tired smile.   
  


~~~~~

  
_ Yuri's body was too delicate to be having a child, let alone the two that were actually there. He and Otabek had always wanted children and planned on a surrogate. But plans changed when Yuri became increasingly ill. He collapsed during practice, clutching his stomach and screaming in pain.   _ __  
__  
_ When the doctors finally got him stable and figured out what was wrong, they were shocked themselves. 'Mr. Altin,' the doctor shook Otabek's hand and then Yuri's. 'We have some good news and some bad. Which would you like first?' _ __  
__  
_ Otabek glanced at his fiance, sitting next to him on the hospital bed and weaving their fingers together. 'Which would you like to have, love?' _ __  
_  
_ __ 'How about the bad news first...' Yuri said hesitantly. 

 

_ ‘There are complications that aren't working in your favor. If you see this pregnancy to term you may not survive it. There is a small chance you can if you follow every precaution and my instructions throughout this,’ the doctor said sternly. _

 

_ ‘Wait… I'm pregnant!?’ Yuri was flabbergasted. He clamped down on Otabek's hand. _

 

_ ‘I'm guessing that was the good news, Yura,’ Otabek said with a calming voice. ‘What do you mean by complications?’ _

 

_ ‘Well, Yuri biologically is an omega and thus can reproduce. However, he has a very rare case where his body can’t take the stress of carrying a child.’ The doctor flipped through his notes. ‘And now do you want some good news?’ _

 

_ ‘Being pregnant wasn’t enough?!’ Yuri wailed. ‘Just cut to the chase, doc.’ _

 

_ ‘Simply put you’re having twins,’ the doctor said with a smile. ‘Congradulations!’ _

 

_ Otabek paled, ‘T-twins?’ He couldn’t believe it, they were not having just one child but TWO. He got light headed and then everything went black as he fell off the bed to the floor, the shock a bit too much to handle with Yuri in the hospital. _

 

_ ‘Oh God! BEKA!’ Yuri had never known his fiance to get so overwhelmed before. Never in all of their years together had anything like this happened. Sitting there hand over his mouth, worried about if Otabek had hurt himself falling onto the floor, he didn’t quite register what the doctor had said. ‘W-wait~ did you say TWINS!?’ The doctor nodded. ‘OH MY FUCKING GOD!’ Yuri screeched. ‘Beka! Babe, wake up,’ he shook the other man.  _

 

_ A nurse had brought in a wheelchair and helped the doctor lift Otabek into it. ‘He’ll be fine just give him a minute,’ she said calmly to Yuri. She finished getting Otabek’s feet in a better position so that he wouldn’t slide out of the chair and promptly left.  _

 

_ ‘Yes, I did say twins,’ the doctor replied with a chuckle. ‘Don’t worry, there have been plenty of fathers who have fainted when they find out they are having multiples. Your friend here will be just fine.’ _

 

_ ‘He’s my fiance,’ Yuri corrected him. ‘Do you really think I can carry them to term?’ he asked cradling his stomach.  _

 

_ ‘As long as you follow what we set out for you, then yes I have every reason to believe you will be able to watch them grow up.’ the doctor stated. ‘But I do suggest you document everything. Pictures, videos, letters, anything you can think of to leave memories of yourself for those little ones if you should not make it through delivery yourself.’ _

 

_ Otabek came to just as the doctor was explaining this to Yuri, ‘Ugh,’ he rubbed his head.  _

 

~~~~~~~~

 

The doctor came in. ‘Hello again,’ he smiled at the couple. ‘Everything looks good and we should be ready to move to the operating room soon. I know this has been a long hard road for you both, but I'm positive everything will go according to plan. The nurse will be in soon to take you in to prep and then your mate will be able to join you.’ He left then to get ready for the procedure himself leaving Yuri and Otabek alone again.

 

‘Don't worry, love. I'll be alright and so will our babies,’ Yuri caressed his husband's face with a soft smile. He tugged gently so he could kiss Otabek.

 

‘You can't tell me not to worry,’ Otabek crinkled his brow. ‘There's still a chance you won't make it and that terrifies me.’ Tears started to form in his eyes.

 

‘Zolotse, if that happens I have all of those memories we saved on my laptop. I even made some just for you. I didn't want to tell you that I had until now,’ he handed his husband an envelope. ‘These are all the passwords and everything else. There is also a letter for you in there. Just~’ he took a shaky breath as tears softly streamed down his face, ‘wait to read it for a bit. When I go to the operating room or after we're done.’

 

Before Otabek could say anything the nurse came in. ‘Ready to go meet those little ones?’ she asked with a smile. Helping him onto the mobile bed she had wheeled in, she looked to the Kazakh, ‘It will be about fifteen to twenty minutes then we'll get you in there with him.’

 

‘Beka, come here,’ Yuri held out his hand. ‘Can you give us a second?’ he asked the nurse.

 

‘Yes of course,’ she smiled and stepped out the door.

 

‘Beka, I love you. I know this is going to be hard, but we'll make it through. I promise,’ Yuri smiled weakly, tears escaping finally from his eyes. He was trying to be strong for his mate, but that wall was now crumbling. He was scared this would be their last moments together. 'I don't want to leave you or the babies,’ he finally sobbed burying his face into Otabek's shirt. 

 

Otabek wrapped his arms around the blonde and rested his head on top of Yuri's. They stayed like that for a minute or two as Yuri cried before the nurse came back in. ‘Okay. Time to meet those babies! I'll be back soon for you,’ she smiled at Otabek wheeling Yuri out of the room and down the hall.

 

Soon they were greeting the babies as they were expertly taken care of. They were perfect, one boy and one girl, Amina and Alexi Altin. 

 

Soon after Alexi was born and getting cleaned up alongside his sister, Yuri’s vitals started go crazy. ‘Beka,’ he whispered, his hand going slack in Otabek’s, 'I need to sleep. I'm so tired.’ He got pale as he started hemorrhaging.

 

'Yuri? YURI!’ Otabek cried gripping his husband’s hand in both of his as the nurses and doctors started to scurry around the room trying to get Yuri stable again. There was one doctor and nurse trying to suture up the caesarean incisions. There was another nurse getting the oxygen mask in place securely talking to Yuri in an attempt to wake him back up.

 

'I need you to stand back, sir,’ one of the nurses ushered him near where the babies where. He watched in horror as someone came in with more monitors and some blood in bags to give to his husband. He froze to the spot, not registering the crying babies next to him for the moment tears streaming down his face. 

 

‘He's going into shock! You,’ the doctor pointed to a nurse, ‘please get them out of here!’ 

 

As he was ushered out of the room he heard the flat line of the heart monitor and he fell to the floor, ‘Yura! Don't you dare leave me! I'm not strong enough! Please!’ he sobbed, frantically trying to get back inside but to no use the nurses held him back. He could hear the doctor yell for the defibrillator as the doors swung open again as more personnel ran into help. 

 

Otabek sat there in the hallway alone as doctors and nurses tried saving Yuri. He stayed there for God knows how long before a nurse took him to a room with his children in it. 

 

‘They need you now more than ever. Everything is being taken care of.’ She patted his shoulder and closed the door. He was alone now. He didn't want to be in this room. He wanted to see his husband. He needed to know what happened. He cried silently as he walked to the bassinets looking at their children. 

 

They were beautiful, Amina with a halo of golden curls and Alexi with those of raven. Two perfect little angels swaddled in pale pastel colors.

 

~~~~~~

 

_ My dearest love, _

 

_ If you are choosing to read this, I must not be doing well or I'm no longer on Earth with you and our beautiful children.  _

_ This was very difficult to write as you have been very busy taking care of me this whole time, and I'm sorry about that. I know it's been hard for us both these last 9 months.  _

_ I'm happy we got married as soon as we found out even though I was bound to my wheelchair for the ceremony. It was one of the greatest days off my life.  _

_ Please go on the best you can if not in my memory then for our children. Amina and Alexi need their Papa to be strong for them. Talk about me every day and I promise you I'll be there watching over you all. This was our greatest adventure together and I don't want you to forget me when you get older. _

 

_ I love you Otabek Altin. Forever. Until we meet again… _

 

_ Your husband, _

_ Yuri _

 

Otabek kept the letter safe in the top drawer of his dresser, reading it each and every day. He was getting his suit on after helping the children get their funeral clothes on.

 

‘Otabek, are you ready? We need to get to the church.’ His sister called.

 

‘Just a minute I'll be right there,’ he called back. Looking in the mirror after hiding the letter in its place to make sure he looked okay. 

 

After the funeral, Otabek's sister took the children to the car as he stayed behind paying his respects. 'I don't know how I've been strong this long. This has been a hard path for our little family. Thank you for all our talks and I'm honored to call you family. Even if you're no longer here with us I know you are in spirit. You brought so much joy to our lives and still do. Thank you for that. I promise to take care of them all until I can no longer. You will be missed everyday and thought of often.’ He wiped the tears from his eyes as he placed flowers next to the headstone.

 

Someone walked up behind him, placing their hand on his shoulder. ‘He absolutely loved you, even if he grumbled about things a bunch and gave you a hard time.’

 

‘Are you sure I can remind the kids about him?’ Otabek stood and faced the man.

 

‘Of course!’ the man took Otabek's hand. 'Dedushka loved those two with his whole heart! We got all those photos and videos from the last five years to remind them of him.’

 

‘I guess you're right,’ Otabek hummed.

 

‘Papa! Alexi won't leave my bow alone!’ Amina ran to them whining.

 

‘Princess, he's just bored,’ Otabek said picking her up. ‘Let's go. I'm sure your brother is ready to eat.’

 

‘Daddy, can I ride with you?’ Amina asked wiggling out of Otabek's arms and taking the other man's hand.

 

‘Of coarse, princess. We can share a piece of cake too,’ he smiled down to her. 

 

Otabek just smiled, ‘She makes faces just like you, sweetheart.’ He was thankful for everything in his life. ‘Amina, run up to the car we’ll be there in a second.’

 

As she ran up the hill, Otabek put his arms around the man beside him and pulled him in for a kiss. ‘I love you, Yura,’ he whispered.

 

‘And I love you, Beka,” Yuri leaned in and kissed Otabek back before tugging him toward the car. ‘Everyone’s waiting on us. We better not keep them, zoloste.’

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make my life complete!


End file.
